


Sasuke's Hypnotic Harem

by KhaosKyuubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Harems, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosKyuubi/pseuds/KhaosKyuubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has two goals in life, Killing Itachi, and restoring his clan. We all know which of those he prioritizes, but an encounter with his old teammate, Naruko Uzumaki, has gotten him to alter his priorities a little bit. Watch as Sasuke Uchiha repopulates his clan with the sexiest girls and women of the Naruverse.</p>
<p>*Not to be taken TOO seriously*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Harem Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a collaboration with another author by the name of hpg70, but he seems to have dropped off the face of the earth. Most of the first chapter and parts of the second are his work, but from there on out it is pretty much all me. This story began life as aprt of an interactive on Writing.com, as part of the "Sasuke Uchiha Hypno Harem" interactive started by EvilFuzzy9. Check it out and maybe contribute to it.
> 
> Link to the interactive is 

Cerulean eyes stared forward unflinchingly at the titanic beast in front of her. The Kyuubi, partially manifested outside it’s cage by manipulating the water in Naruko’s mindscape stared back at her, a cruel, amused grin spread across it’s lips. “Come now, ch1ld. Release me, release my power! Let my hatred envelop you, use it to bring your precious Sasuke home. You need only release me.” Naruko flinched at it’s taunts, her hand slowly inching towards the fragile slip of paper that held it at bay. 

“So this is the source of your power, eh Naruko?” a new voice startled her, the blonde jinchuuriki swiveling around to find the source of her crush, Sasuke, standing behind her. 

He had changed over the last three years, she idly noticed. His old clothing had been discarded for an entirely new style, similar to the rest of Orochimaru’s elites. She found his long-sleeved white shirt to be particularly fitting, as he had opted to leave it open at the torso, allowing her eyes to feast upon his muscular torso and six pack abs. She felt her mouth water a bit, her tongue idly licking her lips while she not-so-subtly stared at his dark blue pants, wondering just how much growing the rest of him had done.

Sasuke too, had taken the moment to size up his former teammate and rival, the girl who had proclaimed her love for him being the reason for fighting so greatly at the Valley of the End (also being the closest to ever actually winning his heart, as she was a strong kunoichi that took her training seriously), and was pleasantly surprised with her growth. Gone was the short, pigtailed blonde he had once known, in her place being a strong, well-developed kunoichi. Her face had matured, losing most of it’s baby fat while her lips seemed to have puffed up, looking as soft as chiffon velvet. He idly wondered if they felt as soft as they looked. She had even let her hair grow out, golden locks spilling down to her shapely rear with loose bangs framing her face.

She had eschewed her bulky jumpsuit for an orange and black jacket, zipped down to just above her bellybutton, giving him a peek of her toned stomach. It also gave him a very generous view of her cleavage, F-cup if he had to guess. Damn, she would be bigger than Tsunade if she kept growing like that! His eyes kept sliding down her figure, thin waist ballooning into wide hips with an equally large butt just barely contained in a pair of orange short shorts. Her mile long legs just went on forever, the tanned beauties ending in dainty feet wearing a pair of heeled sandals. 

“S-sasuke.” Naruko murmured. An indecisive look crossed her face, as if trying to figure whether or not to take a step toward the ravenette or away from him.

He ignored the blonde for the moment moving past her to stare into the Kyuubi’s eyes. The two held their contest for a short while, sharingan eyes staring unflinchingly into crimson irises. Finally, the Kyuubi gave a barking laugh, it’s voice rumbling throughout the area. 

“With that vision of yours and chakra more ominous than my own… You’re the spitting image of Madara Uchiha from the elder days.” It grumbled, Sasuke noting the apparent disdain in it‘s voice for one of his clan ancestors.

Raising his hand, he placed it upon the mighty beast’s snout, chakra building up in his palm and eyes as he prepared to suppress the bijuu. “Madara Uchiha… Never heard of him.” 

Chakra surged to life around him, the Kyuubi’s form dissolving as it glared at him. Fading behind the seal once more, it gave one last word before being suppressed completely. “I'll be gone soon. But I'll say this, even if it is my undoing. Whatever your plans are, do not destroy Naruko. If you do... you'll regret it…” Sasuke turned away from where the Kyuubi once was, slowly walking towards Naruko, who hadn’t moved during the encounter. 

He stopped in front of her, staring down at the blonde girl who had sworn to return him to their home village. After several moments of tense silence, Natsumi finally spoke. “Will you come back with us? Sakura misses you, I miss you.” 

He frowned at her question. Though he couldn’t care less about Sakura’s feelings or well being, Naruko was different, she had proven that she was a competent kunoichi years ago. “No, I won’t, Konoha has nothing to offer me. No one does until Itachi is dead. And then, then all that will matter is the restoration of the Uchiha name.” 

She frowned at his response, closing her eyes in sadness. She leaned against him, her head lying in the crook of his neck and causing him to tense up from the contact, his hands instinctively moving to his sword before stopping.

Feeling the blonde’s massive mammaries against his exposed chest gave him the beginnings of an idea. He just needed one question answered. “Do you still love me?” 

She didn’t answer verbally, simply nodding her head and burying her head deeper into the crook of his neck.

A smirk made it’s way onto his face. Grabbing the blonde’s shoulders, he pushed her away so that he could look into her eyes. His sharingan spun hypnotically, entrancing the blonde and allowing Sasuke to make his move. 

He pressed his lips against hers, startling the blonde with the sudden kiss, but she was eager to respond in kind, returning it full force. He forced his tongue into her mouth, briefly fighting with her own before dominating it, taking full control of the kiss. His hands, meanwhile, were not idle, busily groping her immense breasts, one hand slipping inside her jacket to twist and tease her nipple. 

“Incredible,” he thought to himself, “Her breasts are huge, yet they’re still so damn perky. Her regeneration must play some factor in them.” 

The two briefly released each other, both teenagers greedily gulping down air before going at it again. His hands slid down her body, feeling up her thin and toned waist before resting on her wide hips. “Nice and wide, perfect for breeding,” he mused to himself. One hand made it’s way to her asscheek, squeezing it roughly and getting a loud moan from the blonde girl he was currently frenching. “Damn, she could use these things to crush someone. So soft, yet I can feel the muscle hidden beneath. I’ll enjoy using it.” 

Yanking her off of him, Sasuke pushed Naruko to the ground, one hand tearing her jacket off while the other did the same to her shorts. To his immense delight, beneath her clothes she only had on a pair of lacey orange undergarments. 

He paused for a moment, staring at the blushing blonde lying on her back, the water that had once occupied her mindscape steaming around them. Sharingan eyes met cerulean, and the blonde knew what to do.

Crawling to her knees, the whiskered kunoichi placed herself in front of Sasuke, head level with his navel. She began by placing her tender lips on his rock-hard abs. Ever so slowly, she traced a trail of kisses down the powerful muscles, making her way to the fabric of his baggy pants. Sasuke, meanwhile, couldn't help the slight shiver he felt as her heavenly lips caressed his body, the tender touches leaving him aching to feel how they would feel around a different part of his anatomy.

Naruko held her breath as her fingers curled inwards, the dainty digits securing a firm grip on Sasuke's pants and boxers. In one swift motion, she yanked both articles of clothing down, and was met with an explosion of stars in her vision as something long and hard uppercutted her chin.

Rubbing her eyes cleared her vision from the brief pain that she felt, and what she saw caused her to silently cream herself, the orange thong she wore becoming rather damp. There, standing proudly and impossibly erect was a penis more fit for a breeding horse than a man. She estimated him to be around 19 inches long and 4 inches wide, far, far larger than anything she had ever read about. Gaping, she reached down to the cantaloupes hanging low against his thighs. She took hold of one of his balls gently fondling and rolling it around in her palm, drawing a loud moan from the ravenette. They were immense, a single testicle larger than her palm while the sac overflowed between her fingers.

How he managed to conceal such massive equipment was a mystery that she could ponder later, preferably after he had screwed her brains out.

Sasuke, meanwhile, groaned as the blonde on her knees beneath him continued her ministrations, her soft hands alternating between attentively caressing his balls and stroking his monolithic cock. He wanted her, now. 

In an instant, Naruko was lying on her back, orange thong pushed to the side while the massive mushroom head of Sasuke’s cock was rubbing against her womanhood, the pink flesh sopping with arousal. Just the act of him rubbing the head against her virgin lips was enough to have her moaning loudly, panting from arousal like a bitch in heat. 

Sasuke gave no warning when he decided to stop teasing her, shoving forward with all his strength, the head of his dick parting her folds, drawing a gasp of ecstasy from his former teammate. “No woman has ever resisted an Uchiha dick. You’re mine, Naruko, mine to breed and use to my heart’s content, and you’re going to love it.” He gloated, slowly pushing the first few inches of his cock into her depths.

He was pumping at a sedate, measured pace, slowly working inch after pussy destroying inch inside of her. Ten minutes of pumping left Naruko mewling in pleasure beneath him, her blonde hair sticking to her sweaty body. “Hn, you’re so damn tight!” he grunted, frustration momentarily overwhelming his pleasure as he tried forcing the last eight inches of his battering ram of a cock.

“Take...it...all...BITCH!” As if her body was yielding to his command, the remainder of his dick finally entered her, piercing Naruko's cervix and womb while also throwing her into a mind shattering orgasm.

"So big, so big, so big!" the blond kept repeating to herself, her mind incapable of comprehending anything other than the mind-numbing pleasure of being fucked stupid.

Sasuke stopped pumping for a moment, drawing a whimper from Naruko. He pulled her up flush against his abs and lifted her up off her hands and knees. He hooked his arms behind her knees, allowing him to spread her legs before continuing to fuck her, thrusting upwards with the strength of a bull.

Naruko couldn't help the tears of pleasure that flowed down her whiskered cheeks from the enhanced pleasure this new position gave her. It was made all the better as she was able to see just how his penis stretched her cunt and stomach, a visible outline of the nineteen inch stallion present each time he thrusted into her. It was all to much for her, the sight and feeling of being stretched open so much pushed her into orgasm after orgasm, each one blending in with the other. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while her tongue lolled out of her mouth, giving her the classic fucked stupid face.

Sasuke could tell his end was approaching. He felt his balls tighten and his cock throb, telltale signs he was ready to, as an Inuzaka would say, 'mark his bitch'.

"I'm cumming!" he grunted, Naruko coming to from her pleasure induced haze at the sound of his voice. She looked down, feeling his dick swelling up even more than before, and watched in astonishment as he came. She could see and feel every load travel the contour of his rod before being deposited in her womb. Each blast felt enormous, stuffing her full and then some, her belly expanding with her womb as load after massive load filled her. When he finally finished cumming five minutes later she looked like she was eight months pregnant from all the cum packed into her. Had they been in the real world, she would have surely been pregnant.

Lowering her to the ground, Sasuke slowly pulled out of her, a stream of cum following him and forming a small puddle beneath Naruko. But even with everything that had spilt out of her, she still retained a good amount of his cum, her belly still rather distended.

Naruko shuffled to her knees, face once more leveled with Sasuke's cum covered cock, though she made no action to further please him. She appeared to be bathing in the afterglow of her many orgasms, Sasuke noted, likely too tired to continue. However, he was an Uchiha, and his cock, still hard as a rock, needed to be lavished and cleaned.

But before he could say anything, she spoke up. "Wow, Sasuke, that was—"

"Pretty sexy, hun." a new voice purred, both teens turning to face the interloper while also wondering how they were in Naruko's mind. Sasuke swung around, his erect cock swinging in the air to follow him, unintentionally giving Naruko a cum-covered cock slap. The stranger, a rather beautiful woman he noted, had used the time it taken for him to turn around to appear behind him, one slender arm draped around his shoulder while the other was tracing it’s way down his muscular abs.

A throaty chuckle drifted into his ear, he could feel her hot breath on him as she toyed with him. He twisted his body, throwing her arms off of him while trying to lock them behind her back, but she twisted out of his grasp. Sharingan eyes glared daggers at the infuriating woman in front of him, whom just pouted at him, giving her a sexy/cute look.

"Mou~ don't glare at me like that." she whined. "I just wanted to see my daughter have her first fuck with an Uchiha." her pout turned into a sultry smile, as she twirled one of her crimson locks in her finger. "Mm, and what a fuck it was."

"D-did you just say you were my mother!?" Naruko stammered, her face bright red from the idea that someone, let alone her mother, wanted to spy on her having sex with, well anyone.

"Uh-huh. Name's Kushina Uzumaki, and I'm your mother, Naruko." she stated happily before large, comical tears suddenly appeared in her eyes. "And I am so proud of you!" she over dramatically sniffed her nose, "To think my baby girl would have her first time with an Uchiha man!"

"Thanks?" Naruko replied, slightly perturbed by her mother's odd and over-dramatic behavior.

"Oh, come 'ere, (da)ttebane!" Kushina cried, jumping at Naruko and glomping her, the poor blonde frantically waving her arms in the air as her mother suffocated her in her E-cup breasts.

Sasuke just sweat dropped at the scene. Yeah, he could see them being related. He knew for a fact that Naruko was just as impulsive as this Kushina, and he wouldn't be surprised if she was a glomper. But now it was the time for answers, namely how Kushina was in Naruko's mind. Getting their attention was a simple matter, Kushina looking up at Sasuke when he coughed in his hand, who then pointed to the now blue faced Naruko that Kushina was suffocating with her cleavage.

Once Naruko had taken several large mouthfuls of air, he asked his question. "How are you here?"

"Well," Kushina hummed. "after my husband sealed Kyuubi into Naruko, he sealed away a part of each of our souls and chakra, to communicate with Naruko in certain situations. He's supposed to appear before you if you try to break the seal, while I am when you're ready to confront Kyuubi, which you are." she explained to the two teenagers, who were both trying to absorb the information they were told.

"Why the hell do you think I can fight the Kyuubi by myself!? It's waaaaaay to powerful." Naruko proclaimed, a hint of fear tinging her voice.

“Weeell,” Kushina drawled, once more appearing behind Sasuke. “That would be true if you didn’t have him here with you. One look with his sharingan and poof, Kyuubi is under Mr. Stud’s control. Mm, I bet ol’ Kyu-chan would absolutely love sucking on your cock, Sasuke.” 

“Kyuubi’s a girl?” both teens asked with surprise evident on their faces.

“Mhmm, though she doesn’t like anyone to know. But with the sharingan…” Kushina’s smile turned downright devious, “...well, you could probably force her into her human form and turn her into your very willing sex slave. Just say the word and I’ll drag her out of the cage with my chakra chains.” For emphasis, golden chains materialized around her, slithering around her like tentacles. 

“Do it.” This was going to be fun. After all, it was only right that Kyuubi be under the control of an Uchiha again.

Kushina said nothing, merely waving her hands in the direction of the Kyuubi’s cage, her chakra chains rushing forward to capture their target. The three of them listened as bellows of rage echoed forth from the cage, what little water was left on the floor rippling from the sound waves. 

After what felt like an eternity, the Kyuubi was dragged to the forefront of the cage. Her enormous eyes narrowed in rage once they set their sight on Kushina. “You! You’re supposed to be dead! I killed you, I know I did.” the titanic beast bellowed in rage, once more desperately struggling to break the chains holding it.

Before Kushina could give her retort (which would likely go along the lines of “Fuck you, furball!”) Sasuke stepped forward, tomoed eyes slowly revolving in their sockets. “It’s time for you to serve the Uchiha again, Kyuubi.” 

“Those eyes, those damned, accursed EYES! Know this boy, even if it should take a hundred years...I will...be...free...from…you…” Her anger gradually melted away as the hypnotism took hold. When it was fully entrenched in her psyche, Kyuubi’s form slowly shrank, gradually taking a more humanoid form. The chains around her faded away, revealing Kyuubi’s human, well, semi-human form. She stood at 5’3”, crimson hair a shade lighter than Kushina’s. Her eyes shone like rubies, sparkling with lust and mischief, while her full, pouty lips quirked themselves into a sultry smile. A clingy black haori with red accents hid her impressive E-cup breasts, the robe trailing down to her wide hips while leaving her long, flawless legs and petite feet bare. The only inhuman features she possessed were nine black-tipped red tails that grew from above her rear and a pair of fox ears of the same color scheme which peaked out from between her hair. 

Still smiling, her fingers slowly traced patterns on her lithe stomach before furling around the obi holding her haori together. A firm yank undid the sash, opening her gown in the front and exposing the entirety of her luscious breasts. A single hand reached out from between the bars, beckoning Sasuke to come closer. 

Sasuke had an inkling of what the foxgirl wanted from him, and was more than happy to oblige. He stopped just in front of the cage, his semi-hard cum covered cock slowly bobbing up and down. Now on her knees, Kyuubi brought both of her hands to his shaft, stroking it back to full erection. 

Kyuubi’s tongue slipped about from between her moist lips, the dexterous organ lavishing attention to Sasuke’s cock, cleaning it of cum and eliciting a loud groan from him. Sbe paid special attention the underside of his cock, licking the underbelly like a lollipop. Now cum-free, her lips puckered as she gave the crown a loving kiss before engulfing it and the first three inches.

Neither Kushina nor Naruko were idle as Kyuubi used her mouth and throat to please Sasuke. With advice from her mother, she had torn off the seal keeping the gate closed, allowing her full access to Kyuubi’s chakra now that she was enthralled while also summoning the imprint of her father.

He was subsequently bound by chakra chains and locked to the wall to watch the spectacle about to occur. 

Her husband bound for the foreseeable future, Kushina turned to her daughter and shared a knowing look with the younger woman. Entering the cage, Naruko stood to the side of Kyuubi an evil smirk on her face as Kushina kneeled in front of her daughter, her tongue flicking out to lap at the cum dripping out of her daughter’s slit.

Four inches of Sasuke’s cock in her mouth, Kyuubi’s eyes widened in shock as she felt a pair of hands grasp her head, fingers threading themselves into her hair. “Ufufufu...this is for messing with me and hurting my mom Kyuu-chan.” With her piece said, Naruko pushed down as hard as she could, Kyuubi making a choking noise as Sasuke’s cock bulled it’s way down her throat, causing it to bulge and expand from the massive dick Naruko was determined to force her to deepthroat.

For his part, Sasuke was both highly amused and turned on by the Uzumaki women’s actions, choosing to allow them their petty revenge instead of stopping them. Kyuubi, on the other hand, was trying in vain to stop Naruko, but could not do so as most of her attention was on trying not to suffocate on the cock she was choking on. Tears welled in her eyes as her supply of oxygen was nearly gone, her face now slightly blue. No one else cared, Sasuke too engrossed in having the entirety of his dick buried in her oral passage while Naruko was moaning in pleasure as her mother slurped out the excess semen dripping from her cunt.

Sasuke reached out and grasped Kyuubi’s head, knocking away Naruko’s hands in the process, and proceeded to drag Kyuubi’s head off his dick. When the shiny head emerged from her mouth with a loud pop, Kyuubi began gasping, greedily gulping in the air she had been deprived of. When she had gotten enough air (in Sasuke’s humble opinion, that is), he forced his prick back into her mouth, forcing her to deepthroat him to the base once more. 

His hips became a blur as he smacked his pelvis into her face, abusing Kyuubi’s throat to his heart’s content. He groaned loudly when he felt two pairs of lips start sucking on his balls, and was unsurprised to find Naruko and Kushina on their knees, each women sucking and fondling one of his massive testicles. The triple assault proved to be too much for him, the Uchiha man grunting something unintelligible before a massive wad of cum shot out of his dick blasting deep into Kyuubi’s stomach. Six more blasts of equal strength stretched out Kyuubi’s stomach before it could take no more, cum bubbling out of her mouth and down into the slopes of her breasts and deep into her cleavage. 

His orgasm still strong, Sasuke pulled his cock out of the overwhelmed Kyuubi and aimed it at all three women, covering them in his thick splooge. Three minutes after he started cumming Sasuke finally finished, leaving all three women absolutely drenched in several thick layers of cum from the belly up. 

Kushina brought her hands to her face, scooping away the cum off of it and shoveling it into her mouth, savoring the taste of the stud’s spunk. Her daughter and Kyuubi were doing similar, she noted, and turned to her husband chained to the opposite wall. The man was on his last legs, his body almost totally transparent as her chains drained him of his chakra. His face was one of shock and betrayal, the Yondaime’s final memory being that of his wife and daughter lapping cum off of each other's bodies like a pair of whores. 

Sasuke snorted as he saw the blonde buffon fade away and then turned towards the three cumsluts in front of him. They were sexy, perfect for breeding, and they were his alone. “Naruko.” the girl in question turned towards him, curiosity in her eyes, “You are mine from now on. When you return to Konoha, get everything you value and come to the Uchiha district. You’ll be leaving with me.” Had she never known what he was like in bed, she might have refused his demands, but not now. Whether she knew it or not, she was a slave to his cock, and would do whatever it took to feel his monstrous tool use and abuse her.

“And Kyuubi,” the vixen gave him a sultry smile, though it looked sluttier than it should have been with her covered in cum, “Naruko can use your chakra whenever she wants. Otherwise, you’ll never get to fuck me again.” the great bijuu actually whimpered at his threat, truly afraid he would withhold such a thing.

“Good.” with that, he disappeared from Naruko’s mindscape, leaving the three cumsluts alone. 

“Mhmm,” Kyuubi moaned, licking a cum covered finger clean, “I had forgotten how good it was to get dominated by an Uchiha. His cock is simply marvellous~”

“I know, there’s nothing better than being fucked by an Uchiha stud. Too bad he didn’t fuck me.” Kushina sighed, disappointed that she wasn’t pounded by that huge slab of meat. “And now I won’t even get a chance, I’ve got five, ten minutes at best before I fade away…”

“Not if you use Kyuu-chan’s chakra.” Naruko piped in, “She has enough to keep you from fading for a loooong time.”

“Mou~ but I would still be stuck without a huge cock splitting me in two. Unless…” the beginnings of an idea formed, a devious thought coming to mind, “Unless I use a soul transfer and body modification seal on someone on the outside world. But I would need a body that no one would miss.”

“The pink haired brat would be good, I doubt Sasuke-sama would care about her.”

“After all the times she hit me and accused me of crap I didn’t do, it’s only right that she give up her body for something I need.” Naruko grumbled.

“Then it’s agreed. Now Naruko, this is what you’ll need to do.” the three women began plotting, a plan quickly forming as the three worked together.

*************************************************************** 

The mission had ended in failure. Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru had all escaped while Yamato and Sai were both badly injured. After returning to the village, Naruko cornered Sakura and convinced her to come over and stay the night. A sleepover of sorts.

“We were so close, Naruko. Why couldn’t Sasuke come home?” Sakura complained while slowly sipping a cup of tea that Naruko had poured her.

“I know Sakura, I’m sorry we couldn’t do it this time, but we’ll get him the next time for sure.” Naruko responded, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Yeah, yeah we...” Sakura’s eyes closed as the drug Naruko had hidden worked it’s magic, the pinkette totally unaware and unsuspecting of the treachery. 

“Good job with the drug hun. Now, let me take over so I can make the seals.” Kushina’s voice echoed in the blonde’s head.

“Sure thing!” Naruko’s seal briefly appeared on her stomach before she slouched over, head bowed. When it rose, her blue eyes were now a lovely shade of amethyst, reflecting Kushina’s control of Naruko’s body.

Cracking her knuckles, Kushina went to get Naruko’s sealing supplies and sat down by Sakura’s unconscious body, stripping the girl of her clothing. “Time to get to work.” she mumbled, dipping her calligraphy brush in sealing ink and painting the beginnings of the first seal on Sakura’s stomach.

By seven o’clock, three hours after she had finished, Kushina was finally done painted seals on Sakura and Naruko. All that was left now was the transfer. Flipping through hand seals she called out, “Monkey-Bird-Rat-Horse-Ram: Sealing Technique: Soul Transplantation Modification!”

Characters jumped to life on Sakura and Naruko, both girls being engulfed in a bright blue light that consumed the apartment. When it was over, Naruko found herself disorientated and lying on her back next to her mother who appeared exactly as she had from her mindscape, from her long red hair and buxom E-cup breasts to her MILF sized ass and hips. 

It took a few minutes for the Uzumaki women to orientate themselves, and when they did, they spent a good ten minutes glomping each other. With their hugfest over, a question drifted into Naruko’s mind, one that she had a feeling only her mother could answer. “Mom, you called the Yondaime your husband, but not my father. Is he, ya know, my dad, or is it someone else?”

Kushina blinked owlishly and then slapped herself, groaning at her own stupidity. How could she forget something so important? “You’re right, Minato, the Yondaime, isn’t your father. Oh, how do I begin? Well, it goes back to the history of the Uzumaki. Like the Uchiha and Senju, the Uzumaki’s are also descendants of the Rikudou Sennin, with members of our clan being gifted with a powerful life force and instinctive knowledge and competence for seals. During the old days, the Uzumaki had a rivalry with the Uchiha just like the Senju, however, while there’s was about who was more powerful, ours was about who was the best in bed.”

“You see, members of both clans were known for being really good in the sack, but for different reasons. The Uchiha were known to have larger cocks, usually by two or three inches, while the Uzumaki had much better stamina and endurance, allowing for longer sessions. With men of both clans trying to seduce the women of their own clan and the other, we Uzumaki women sort of adapted to being able to sleep with bigger than average men. Minato, well, he was eight inches, respectable for a non-Uzumaki or Uchiha, but downright puny when compared to either clan. Plus,” Kushina started giggling as the memory of her first time with Minato came to mind, “He was a bit of a quickshot. I ended up telling everything to my bestfriend Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke’s mother. After listening to everything I had to say, she brought me home to her husband Fugaku and we ended up in a threesome. It went on for months and then I found myself pregnant.”

“I didn’t want Minato to know I was having an affair, so I used a seal to temporarily modify your genes when you were still developing, hiding your true heritage.”

“So you’re saying that—”

“You are Sasuke’s half-sister? Yes, I am.” 

Naruko looked at her mother, an unreadable expression on her face. That is, until her lips morphed into an amorous smirk. “That’s really hot.”

Kushina returned the smirk, one hand creeping up to cup Naruko’s right breast and giving it a soft squeeze. “I know, and now that you know, it’s time to remove the seal suppressing your Uchiha genes. Now turn around, take off your jacket and hike up your shirt, hun.” 

Seeing her daughter’s confused look, Kushina elaborated on her somewhat odd request. “The seal should be on your back, I just need to find it and break it, then you can see what you’re supposed to look like.” 

Naruko nodded, shrugging her orange jacket off and pulled off her mesh shirt, throwing the discarded garments to the floor. Kushina took a moment to get an eyeful of her daughter’s pendulous breasts, the mounds being incredibly perky despite what their size would suggest. Uzumaki genes at their finest.

The younger of the two women shivered slightly as she felt her mother’s fingers slowly trace their way down her spine. The dexterous digits gently pressed into the small of her back, a surge of warmth filling her before her vision was obscured by smoke. 

When it cleared, Naruko was gone, leaving a woman far more reminiscent of Kushina in her place. Dark red hair pooled around her figure, falling down her thighs. Her eyes had lost their cerulean luster and were now a deep violet, nearly coal black. Her figure had received the greatest changes of all, her breasts growing several cup sizes to an obscene HH-cup, bigger than even Tsunade’s GG-cup, while her colossal ass was supported by equally wide, broodmother sized hips. Unsurprisingly, the only features that Naruko had kept were her whisker marks and tan skin color.

“Marvelous…” Kushina whispered, more to herself than to her daughter. One of hands went to the dark pink areola and nipple on Naruko’s tremendous breast, gently tugging and pulling on the sensitive flesh and getting a low moan from her daughter. “To think you would change so drastically, the Uchiha and Uzumaki genes inside of you must have reacted with and enhanced one another, improving the faults of the other until there were none.”


	2. Seals, an Old Friend, and A New Harem Sister

Now in her new body, Naruko’s resurrected mother had an idea for how they could become even better breeders for the next generation of the Uchiha Clan.

“Now, hun, lie down on your back. I need to put a few seals on us, just to make sure Sasuke-sama knows without a shadow of a doubt that we’ll be the best of his sluts.”

Naruko didn’t say anything, merely doing as her mother told her. A bit submissive of her, yes, but the last time she listened to her mother her body got an unexpected and much appreciated growth spurt. She was a bit surprised when her mother reached down and torn of Naruko’s shorts before divesting her own clones and lying down beside her, a pair of identical redheads appearing in a poof of smoke. 

Naruko struggled to suppress a giggle as the brush painted patterns just above her mound, the fibers of the brush tickling her bare flesh. Her fidgeting simply seemed to amuse the Kushina clone tending to her, who seemed to revel in seeing just how much she could make her daughter squirm. Ten minutes in and her clone swatted her thigh, ordering the former blonde to turn around and lie on her stomach. When half an hour had passed, the clone painting seals on her announced she was finished and disappeared, the clone tending to her mother following it shortly afterward, leaving the mother-daughter pair alone once more, both women languidly climbing from their feet and moving to the floor length mirror Naruko had in her bathroom.

They looked more like tattoos than seals, that was the first thing Naruko noticed as she looked herself over. Instead of a series of intricately placed lines and kanji was just a single word written in calligraphy right above her slit: ‘Breeder’.

Twisting her body around, she looked at her back, knowing that her mother had put some sort of seal there as well. Instead, what she found was a copy of the ‘Breeder’ tattoo between her shoulder blades, while right above her marvelous ass-cheeks was the phrase ‘Doggie Bitch’ written in the same style of calligraphy. Turning to her mother, she noted that she had the same three tattoos on her body.

“Mom, why do we have tattoos? I thought your clones were putting seals on us?” Now, just because she was asking about the tattoos with clear confusion on her face didn’t mean she hated them per se, she actually kind of liked them, she was just confused on why they looked like tattoos.

“The ‘tattoos’ as you’re calling them are the seals. You see, hun, seals can be used to do almost anything and can look like almost anything. So using my expertise, I was able to hide them behind the guises of three different tattoos, and only an expert will be able notice that the ink isn't regular ol’ black ink but actually sealing ink.” the older of the two redheads explained, a knowing look on her face as her daughter took in everything she said.

“As for what they do, well, the first ‘Breeder’ seal down by your pussy is a combination advanced fertility and pheromone seal. The fertility seal will basically ensure that you’ll get pregnant from a single load of cum, while also bettering the chances of you giving me more than one grandchild from the pregnancy.” Mother and daughter shared a smile at that thought, both imagining little redheaded Uchiha running around. Granted, both were also imagining themselves being banged by Sasuke while clones watched over the k1ds.

“And the pheromone seal causes your body to constantly emit powerful pheromones that will guarantee Sasuke will be horny if he’s anywhere near you. That set of seals is also the only one which has an off mode. So if Sasuke doesn't want anyone pregnant right now, you can deactivate that seal and it will actually lessen the chances of you getting pregnant. Now then, the second ‘Breeder’ seal on your back stimulates the mammary glands in your breasts, allowing them to lactate milk. Finally, the ‘Doggie Bitch’ seal is an advanced muscle control seal, which, with a bit of practice, will allow you to have total control of your vaginal and anal muscles. And of course, I put the same seals on myself. Rather impressive, no?” She finished her explanation with a sultry smile, drawing a similar one from her daughter as she imagined all the fun she would have with these seals.

“Any chance you know have a jutsu that can make sturdy, lifelike clones that can take more than a shadow clone?” Naruko asked, a devious idea coming to mind.

“I have an idea or two, why?”

“It would be pretty difficult to fuck Sasuke-kun with Hunter-nin chasing after us, and Sakura disappearing could cause a bit of stir since she’s Tsunade’s apprentice. But if the two of us were to perish in a mysterious explosion…” 

“Ooh, I like the way you think, hun.” Kushina replied. “All I need to make it work is some DNA from you and Sakura, preferably from before the I broke your seal or took over her body.”

Naruko nodded before running off, returning a few moments later with a hair brush, several strands of golden hair stuck to it’s bristles. “That’s more than enough for your clone, Sakura’s though…” She grinned in triumph as she spied a single pink lock on the ground. “This’ll work just fine.”

Taking the blonde hairs from Naruko, she placed them and Sakura’s pink lock on the ground several feet away from one another. Her hands flew through seals, almost too quickly for Naruko to follow. Finishing with the ram seal, Kushina bit her thumb hard enough to draw several drops of blood and called out, “Kinjutsu: Blood Clone Mimicry!” The blood dripped of her thumb and onto the hairs, expanding in marble sized spheres once it touched it’s targets. 

Over the course of five minutes, Naruko and Kushina watched as the spheres of blood slowly by surely grew in size and shape until they bore the impressions of a pair of women. Finally, their features solidified, taking the appearance of Naruko and Sakura before they left for the mission to retrieve Sasuke. The clones made no sounds, falling to the ground lifeless as soon as they had formed.

“So how do they work?” Naruko asked, gently nudging the Sakura clone with her toe.

“For all intents and purposes, they’re body doubles. They won’t dispel, even if they were killed, and only someone looking for anomalies in their chakra system or physiology will notice they’re clones.”

“Great!” Naruko chirped. “Then we’ll leave them hear and when we leave the village, BOOM! The whole complex is destroyed by explosive notes left over from a vengeful shinobi of Kagerō no Sato.”

 

"Excellent Mother." Complimented Naruko. "Now All we have to do is arrive at the Uchiha district. We're not due for a little while, so how about we take the scenic route. We'll transform so that no one gets suspicious as to why the Hokage's late wife is walking around with an outrageously well-endowed stranger."

"Okay, but first can I do something?"

"What?"

Kushina didn't answer, she just threw herself at her daughter and began to wildly suck on one if Naruko's nipples while her hands played with her daughter's breasts and groped her ass, making Naruko moan at the stimulation. Kushina ground her thigh against Naruko's already-wet pussy, making her drip all over Kushina's thigh, while her mother ground herself against Naruko's thigh. She disengaged from her daughter's nipple and slammed her lips into Naruko's with near bruising force, and began to lewdly french her daughter, all while she continued to grind against her.

When they seperated, they were both panting, and very horny.

"WHat... was that for?" Asked Naruko.

"For Sasuke. I want us to be so worked up that we'll be willing to hump the furniture when we see him. Make us look as desperate for his cock as we are inside."

The two nude females transformed into clothed versions of Naruko and Sakura, before leaving the apartment fully nude under their transformations.

As the secretly nude Naruko and Kushina trekked through the village, visions of superior Uchiha cock dancing lewdly in their minds, the ran into a familliar (for Naruko anyways) face.

"N-Naruko? Sakura?" Asked Hinata, the heiress apparent of Konoha's prestigious Hyuuga Clan.

The two women turned around and looked at the pale eyed girl.

"HI Hinata." Greeted Naruko cheerfully.

"Hello." Greeted Kushina, playing along even though she had no idea who this girl was.

"Where are you going?" Aksed Hinata.

"Sakura was spending the night at my house and the two of us felt like going for a late-night walk." Lied Naruko smoothly, before getting a devoius idea. "How about you join us? It'll be fun."

"Um Naruko? Can I talk to you really quick?" Asked "Sakura" before pulling the girl in question aside. "What are you doing?" she whispered "We can't take her with us? Naurko and Sakura were one thing, but if the Hyuuga heiress goes missing the Hunter Nins will be swarming all over the village and the investigation will be much more thorough. We'll be discovered. Not to mention that there is no way that she won't go running to the village with the news that Sasuke is back!"

"Will you relax?" Replied Naruko. "Hinata can't so much as look at me without her cunt soaking through her panties. She'd totally agree to become Sasuke's breeding slut if it meant she could be with me, especially is Sasuke 'Persuades' her. And I don't plan on taking her with us. She is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan; once Sasuke comes back to the village to rule it, she will be an invaluable ally to the Uchiha Clan." Explained Naruko. "Besides, look at that figure! She was built for breeding."

Kushina took a look at Hinata and had to admit, her daughter was right. Although Hinata tried to hide it, her jacket was straining to remain zipped over her F-cup breasts while her should-be-baggy pants were stretched over her massive ass and perfect breeding hips. if they got a slut this good, and a Hyuuga to boot, Sasuke would be very pleased with them.

"Besides, if worse comes to worse, we can just kidnap her and have Sasuke hypnotize her into being a breeding slut." Offered Naruko.

"Oaky. But I'll be standing by with Chakra Chains if that happens."

"Great. Come on Hinata, I have something cool I want to show you!" Shouted Naruko, waiving her arm.Hinata soon joined them and the trio resumed walking through the mostly abandoned streets.

Once they got near the Uchiha district, Naruko pulled Hinata into a nearby alleyway, causing the girl to let out a cute "eep."

"You want to see what I wanted to show you?" Asked Anruko.

"U-umm... I guess so." Said Hinata, a little confused at her friend's behavior.

Naruko dropped the transformation and revealed her true form to Hinata, causing her to gasp. "What... who are you? What did you do with Naruko?"

"Relax Hinata. It's still me, just with a few upgrades. Just ask my mother." She gestured to Kushina, who had also dropped her transformation.

Hinata looked between the two extremely sexy woman and asked what was going on, not letting her guard down for even a second.

"HInata, I'm still Naruko. Remember how we used to sneak away at the Academy and practice kissing?"

That got her to lower her guard. She had never told anyone about that. "Naruko? What happened to you, and what do you mean 'Mother'?"

Naruko smiled a very "Naruko" smile, further convincing Hinata that this was, indeed, her friend. "Well, you see, as it turns out, I'm half Uchiha, half Uzumaki, what you see is the result of some of the best genes in the entire Ninja world coming together." Said Naruko, closing the distance between herself and HInata as she spoke. The nude girl embraced Hinata as she continued, one hand coming up to toy with the zipper on her jacket. "I ran into Sasuke on my last mission."

"Sasuke?" Asked HInata, the close proximity of Naruko making her head go fuzzy (and the pheromones from the seal were helping).

"Yes. He showed me the way to true happiness, and I want to share it with you." Naruko pulled down the zipper slowly, baring Hinata's mesh-covered clevage to her hungry eyes.

Hinata felt a soft, warm body push against her back. "You see, this body used to belong to Saukra Haruno; I'm using it now." Said Kushina, the full impact of her words not registering within Hinata's mind.

"Both my mother and I have put it to our minds to become the broodmothers next generation of the Uchiha Clan," Hinata's jacket was fully unzipped now, while Kushina's hands unbuttoned and unzipped Hinata's pants. "That's why I wanted you to come with us," Naruko slipped a hand under Hinata's mesh top and rolled one of her nipples while Kushina's hand slipped into her panties and began to finger the overwhelmed girl. "Become another of Sasuke's breeding sluts, and you can have all this and more, not just me, but be part of a whole harem of women, all the while getting gloriously fucked by an unbelievably well-hung Uchiha stud and his perfect cock." Naruko finished her pitch by capturing Hinata's lips in a searing kiss, which, combined with he stimulation she was receiving, made her cum on the spot.

Kushina pulled her fingers out and took a lick before offering the soaked digits to her daughter who lapped up the rest.

"Now," Naruko continued, "You would not leave the village with us, but when Sasuke return and takes his rightful place as Hokage, you will be there to throw in the support of the Hyuuga Clan, and you will be graciously rewarded." Purred Naruko.

"We were actually about to go see Sasuke right now. Do you want to come? Get a preview of what we are so hopelessly addicted to? I guarantee that you will never regret it." Kushina whispered into HInata's ear before giving it a nibble.

Hinata's mind was swimming with lust and the seal-produced pheromones. She could not believe that the girl she had nursed a crush on for so long was naked and playing with her body in such a delicious way. Not only that, but that same crush's mother was assisting her in her molestation. But the thing she could believe least of all was that her friend was a "breeding slut" for the former class heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruko was one of the most independent and strong-wiled people Hinata had ever known. So for Sasuke to have her dominated like that must mean something.

"I'll go." She almost mumbled.

"What was that?" Asked Kushina "Whatever it was. it didn't sound very convincing."

"I'll do it." she repeated with more conviction "I want to see what Sasuke has that made Naruko submit to him."

"Hooray!" Cheered Naruko. "You won't regret it! Once Sasuke buries himself in you, nothing else ever seems to matter as much ever again."

Kushina slipped Hinata's jacket off of her arms while Naruko lifted HInata out of her pants, which had fallen to her ankles while she was being felt up by the two women, leaving her in her fishnet top, and lacy lavender bra and panties.

"Hey, wait!" She exclaimed.

"Oh Relax." Said Naruko pitching the items into a nearby box. "You can get them when we come back. But Mom and I are naked, so you can at least be in your underwear. Besides, we're almost there. No one is going to see you." Said Naruko, walking out into the empty nighttime street with Kushina following her. "Or you can put your clothes back on and go home. Your choice."

Hinata took a deep breath and followed the two other women out into the street, following them to the deserted Uchiha Compound.


	3. Breaking in the Hyuuga

Once the two naked and one nearly-naked females reached the Uchiha Compound, they headed to the main building, where Sasuke had instructed Naruko and Kushina to meet him. Upon entrance they moved to the living room, HInata nervously following her soon to be harem sisters and then... she saw him=13px.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on a large, overstuffed leather chair in the center of the room. "Naruko, Kushina." He greeted Then he saw the third party. "Hinata?"

Hinata said nothing She stared at the Uchiha, sitting bare-chested on the chair, his corded muscles subtly shifting beneath his pale skin, his raven hair falling to his chin as he reclined with his head resting on his fist. She was already beginning get wet.

"Explain," He ordered.

"My mother and I ran into Hinata on our way here. We thought that it would be nice to pick you up a nice, ripe Hyuuga breeding slut." Chirped Naruko, her bright tone clashing with the words coming out of her mouth.

"And what about you? What happened to make you... this?" he asked, gesturing to her.

"It turns out, I'm your half sister. My mother cheated on my quickshot of a father with your parents, both of them, and I came popping out. The body you see before you is the result of what happens when Uchiha and Uzumaki genes mix." she explained, with a husky edge to her voice.

Kushina sauntered over to him. "Just consider it the genetic destiny of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans. All those years of feuding over sexual prowess, and it turns out that together we produce the greatest ninja in every regard, sexual or otherwise." Kushina watched as Naruko slid into his lap, she looked at Hinata. "And just think about her," she gestured to the girl, "Hyuuga and Uchiha genes mixed, what if the same thing happens, and the two of you give birth to a new doujutsu with the strengths of both the Sharingan and the Byakugan?"

The talk of breeding had aroused Sasuke almost as much as the naked women in front of him, causing Naruko to smile at the feeling of his massive erection pressing against her wide ass. She began to gently grind against it.

"I want to show Hinata why both my mother and I are so hopelessly addicted to you," She said. "Can we?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked and agreed.

"Yay!" She sprang off of his lap and bounded over to Hinata, her massive ass and breasts shaking enticingly. She grabbed Hinata by the wrist and led her to Sasuke, making Hinata kneel in front of him when they got close. Naruko hurriedly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down, remembering to get out of the way os Sasuke's massive erection. Hinata on the other hand...

Hinata saw Naruko undo Sasuke's pants and back away quickly, she wondered why briefly before she felt something uppercut her. Hard.

"Yeah. That happened to me the first time as well." Said Naruko, as Hinata looked back at Sauske. What she saw made her jaw drop. A towering pillar of flesh rose from Sasuke's lap and Hinata's lips suddenly felt very dry.

Naruko leaned forward and gave the underside a soft, loving kiss while Kushina, who was still behind Sasuke, walked around the hair and joined the two girls at Sasuke's feet, wrapping her lips around the swollen head of his cock while Naruko licked and kissed the sides. Hinata just stared at the spectacle in front of her, incredibly wet as the smell of Sasuke's cock floated through the air.

Naruko pulled away momentarily and frenched Hinata, allowing the girl to taste faint traces of Sasuke's penis. Breaking the kiss she placed her hand on the back of Hinata's head and guided her to the rigid pole that her mother was sucking on. "Do it. Just give it a little kiss." She encouraged. Kushina relinquished the head and gave the position to Hinata, who cautiously took it into her mouth.

Her taste buds exploded with the flavor. She moaned and sucked harder even as she looked into Sasuke's eyes, and noticed that his sharingan was activated and the tomoe were spinning slowly and hypnotically. Her head filled with thoughts and feelings that she had never experienced before. Her affection and devotion to Sasuke swelled to the degree where they were at the very least equal to those she had for Naruko. Visions of her womb being flooded with Uchiha Sperm, swelling with Uchiha children and giving birth to Uchiha babies aroused her more than she had ever been aroused before. She began to take the cock deeper into her mouth until it bumped against the back of her throat, while Naruko and Kushina abandoned his shaft and each attended to one of his massive, heavy balls.

Hinata inhaled deeply through her nose and slowly began to take Sasuke into her throat. She wanted to give him everything, to let him take what he wanted from her. To use and abuse her to his heart's content. She fully understood why Naruko and Kushina had given themselves over so completely to Sasuke, because he deserved it, and he deserved much more.

Sasuke smirked at the complete brainwashing of Hinata. He had decided to leave her affections for Naruko intact. Better to have her devoted to more than one person he thought.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he placed his hands on HInata's head and, without warning or preamble, shoved her head down, forcing ten of his nineteen inches into her throat. He dragged the head of his newest slut back up before thrusting it back down again, forcing her to take a little more. He heard moans and groans of jealously coming from Naruko and Kushina.

Hinata felt her throat forced open wider than it was ever meant to go by Sasuke's massive cock. She could feel the obscene way that it made her throat bulge out with each thrust. And she loved it.

Sasuke loved the sensation of plowing a girls throat, making her gag on his cock while a slick and sticky sheen of saliva and throat juices built up on it. Every time she gagged it sent a convulsion down her throat, and he felt a ripple of pleasure travel up his cock. tHe sound was excellent as well, lewd squishing and squelching noises came from her mouth as he plundered her throat.

As he continued to batter Hinata's throat with his cock, his thrusts become more forceful and erratic as he neared his peak. "Get ready... for your first taste... of Uchiha Seed." He grunted as he pulled HInata's head all the way down, forcing her chin to touch his balls as he let loose with his seed. Naruko and Kushina, who had never ceased in their worship of his mighty testicles, felt them contract as they pumped a load out through his urethra into Hinata's mouth, and Hinata definitely felt his cock expand to let the massive load if sperm through.

The first shot alone filled up her stomach to the bursting point, and the second filed it further, causing her belly to distend in an effort to hold all of the cum, and the third shot found no room within her, traveling up her throat and exploding out of her stretched lips and her nostrils. after the initial three spurts, Sasuke's orgasm really hit it's stride and he started to cum in one long, continuous spurt, forcing even more to flow out of Hinata's facial orafaces, mixing with the tears she had produced while Sasuke had been plunging mercilessly into her throat.

Sasuke decided that Hinata had had enough and pulled her off of his cock, allowing hr to finally take a breath of fresh air while he directed his stream of cum at the three girls still kneeling in front of him. Naruko and Kushina removed themselves from his testes and held thier mouths open, and were joined by Hinata as soon as she got her breath back.

Sasuke continued to cum for several long minutes, coating the three girls in a thick layer of superior Uchiha Seed. Once he finished, Naruko and Kushina tackled each other and Hinata to the ground, and began to frantically lap the cum off of themselves and each other, frequently pausing to exchange what they had gathered in their mouths with lewd, sloppy, open-mouthed tongue kisses. After a few more minutes, the three girls were clean of his seed, but were all shiny with a mixture of saliva and sweat from their efforts. And Sasuke, whose erection had only gone down slightly in the aftermath of his orgasm, had returned to full, raging hardness.

Sasuke pulled Hinata away from the trio of writhing females and positioned her so that she was squatting over his immense cock. Pulling her lavender panties to the side and using her hips and ass as a handhold, he slowly pushed her down, letting her back off every few inches when the stretching became painful, which happened surprisingly rarely.

Hinata, meanwhile, had her head thrown back in pleasure as more tears, ones of pleasure this time, started to roll down her cheeks. "Oh god! You're so big! You're stretching me out so GOOD!" Her last word turned into a shout as Sasuke unexpectedly pulled her down another few inches, allowing her to reach the halfway mark.

Naruko and Kushina, in the meanwhile, were not idle, Naruko turned her attention to Sasuke's massive balls, and used her hand to rub Hinata's clit, sending her pleasure even higher, while Kushina walked behind the chair and began to plant kisses on Sasuke's neck while rubbing his chest and toned abs. HInata braced herself against Sasuke's shoulders to give herself better leverage ash she began to rock herself back and forth against him, slowly edging his cock slowly into her, she didn't have to worry about her hymen, having broken it during her training years ago, much like Naruko.

Sasuke tired of the slow pace and gripped HInata to his chest and stood up, spinning her around on his cock so that she was facing away from him and pushed her to the floor, making her land on top of Naruko, squashing their large breasts together. He then thrust into her, not even holding back, reaching her womb with one thrust, causing Hinata to arch her back and squeal in pleasure while her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her new angle gave Naruko ample room to suckle on her protruding nipples.

Kushina kneeled down next to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed him full on the lips, allowing him to plunder her mouth with no resistance on her part as he mercilessly fucked Hinata from behind.

His testicles began to pulse as he grew close. he broke off the kiss with Kushina and spoke to Hinata. "I'm about... To cum..." He growled. "Prove to me you can be a good breeder and Take-It-ALL!" He roared as he gave a particularly brutal thrust, piercing Hinata's cervix and enveloping his head in her womb. The feeling of her fertile womb finally pushed him over the edge, making him let loose a powerful torrent of cum into her uterus, the seal formed by her cervix clenched around his cock not allowing any of it to escape,making her already slightly distended stomach grow even further.

Hinata, meanwhile had reached her peak as soon as Sasuke had thrust into her deepest chamber and had been kept at that peak by the feeling of being flooded with semen. She was vaguely aware of the feeling of Naruko capturing her lips in a deep french kiss, and of Kushina fondling her ass, but it was all lost in the sensation of being pumped with enough cum to make her look nine months pregnant.

Eventually, Sasuke came down and pulled out of Hinata, allowing some of his cum to trickle out of her pussy and down her thighs, which Naruko diligently lapped up, not allowing any of her master's seed to go to waste, even if it was only so she could satisfy her taste buds.

Kushina, meanwhile posed a question to Sasuke. "So have you decided on where Hinata will be going in your harem? I mean, it would be a shame if she were infertile, you would have to throw her in with the maids, I would love to take the position of concubine back, like I was in your father's harem, and Naruko is a matriarch if I ever saw one."

Sasuke only looked at her in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kushina looked surprised. "You never learned how a proper Uchiha Harem is structured?" She asked.

"I didn't even know there was a structure for an Uchiha Harem." He said. "I guess I was too young to learn." He sat down on a nearby sofa, Naruko and Hinata taking seats next to him, draping themselves over him "Tell me."

Kushina snapped a jiggly salute and pulled out a chalkboard from... somewhere, no one really saw where. "Alright, so in a proper Uchiha Harem, there is, at the very top is the stud, the master, whatever you wish to call yourself." She drew a chibi version of Sasuke with a huge dick, spurting roped of semen everywhere. "Right below him is the Matirarch, like your mother. She was the matriarch of Fugaku's harem. In this harem my Naruko is by far the most suitable candidate, she is the strongest, youngest, most beautiful and most fertile among us."

"Thank you mommy!" Chirped NAruko form her place at Sasuke's side.

"The orders given by the stud are absolute, and the rest of the harem, even the matriarch, must follow them to the letter. tHe rest of the harem, excluding the stud, must follow any given order from the matriarch, provided that it does not conflict or otherwise interfere with any they have already received from the stud, who can also override her orders." Explained Kushina, seeing Sasuke smirk at his power. "Now, then are the Concubines. These are girls and women who are used for the sake of pleasure and breeding. They will be having the most sex collectively, but individually, it is the Matriarch who gets the stud the most. They are meant to be beautiful, fertile, and constantly willing to have their pussies split open by the stud for whatever reason." Kushina sighed. "I was a concubine in your father's harem. They were the best days of my life." She spaced out with dreamy expression on her face and juices dripping down her leg.

Sasuke cleared his throat and she snapped back to attention.

"Sorry. Spaced out there."

"Continue, and no more spacing out, or it will be a long time before you get to feel Uchiha cock again." Sasuke threatened.

That scared Kushina more than anything else. "Anyway, the last two castes are below the concubines, but neither are superior to the other. First, are the Breeders. They exist solely for the sake of breeding. They have their minds and pussies broken o the point that they loose the ability to function without an Uchiha stud telling them what to do. They only get to have sex with the stud when they need to get knocked up, or when a concubine or the matriarch bring them in for a threesome, or orgy.

"Finally, there are the Maids. They are just what they sound like. They cook and clean, and most are kept constantly lactating so that they can serve as wet nurses for the children of the harem. Either they are infertile or are kept on strict birth control. Sometimes they are Breeders who have recovered from having their minds broken and wish to serve in other ways. The stud will still fuck them, but usually does so out of convenience, if other members aren't around. Your father was fond of just simply bending them over whatever they were doing and fucking them on the spot.

"As far as inheritance goes. The eldest son or daughter of the stud and Matriarch is the one who inherits the clan, but if they are killed or refuse the position, then the children of the concubines must compete for the position. The children of breeders are not eligible for the position unless there is literally no one else or he is given permission by the stud and Matriarch."

"That was... Informative." Said Sasuke. "I'll be sure to keep that structure in mind as I gather more broodmares for the future of the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke stood and began to dress. "HInata, I bid you farewell. Provided your are, in fact, fertile, I will make you a concubine when I return."

"Wait, I can give you more!"Hinata almost shouted. "I can give you Information that could help you find Itachi!"


End file.
